


Failure

by heartachequisition



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartachequisition/pseuds/heartachequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had gotten what they wanted out of her, and she was left all alone. They had thought her existence was over, but they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, from when I was first introduced to the pairing KuroActor (and I had not yet heard Yuukei Yesterday) so uhhh yeah, sorry if it isn't much. I wanted to get this up for self-indulgent reasons, please don't mind me...

They had gotten what they wanted out of her, and she was left all alone. They had thought her existence was over, but they were wrong.

Headphone Actor.

It was never just a game, was it?

She lived and loved - she was made from and became Takane Enomoto - but that human girl was betrayed, tricked, fooled out of her own skin and into the world of zeroes and ones. Actor was born and would die in that very same world.

Inevitably, so would this man who stood before her. He should know by now that the world is coming to an end.

Everything aside, she had to ignore him if he chose to die.

On Takane's behalf, she had to save someone and had no time to waste on people like this.

* * *

 

He laughed darkly as she pushed past him, a determined girl who had believed their lies - that if she reached the hill, she would be able to reach that boy.

That she wasn't much, much too late. She barely glanced at him as she barrelled forward, her true conscience in an entirely different place.

The naïve girl known as Actor would never escape the faux-apocalyptic world; though the scientists had thought they pulled the plug and the human Takane Enomoto was now a cyber being called Ene, she refused to give up.

"How pitiful." He commented dryly, catching onto her wrist as she passed, lips pulled up into a malicious smirk.

She frowned, pulling at her gas mask slightly. The piercing red of her eyes met solid gold. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognise me? I'm hurt." Curling around her, he pulled her hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

"I wouldn't have asked if I did." She retorted scathingly. "Let me go."

"So you can keep running forever? You will never find him, you know."

She wrenched her hand out of his grip, stepping back in the process. "It's none of your business. Leave me alone, I'm running out of time."

He moved towards her, as graceful as a cat. "Until what? To the real world, you don't even exist anymore. And to this world..." Sliding a sharp fingernail down her cheek, he peeled the bandage there and drew blood. "Well, this world is over."

Her breath hitched audibly and she didn't hesitate to hit him, punching him square in the face.

The dark haired boy - perhaps he was a man now - only laughed. "Come now, don't be like that. It would be easier if you simply submitted to me."

As she stood there glaring at him, he quickly figured she wasn't going to give a proper response.

"Ah well." He sighed, an amused glint in his eyes. "I guess I'll just have to make you." Bending down, he pulled her headphones straight off, capturing a newly exposed ear between his teeth. Actor flinched, but didn't lose composure.

"I have a mission to do. And it is very unfortunate that as the world ends, you will end with it. No-one gets out alive."

Kuroha smirked against her ear. "So you already know, don't you? That you won't be a survivor either."

At the first chance she saw, Actor wrenched herself from his hold and began sprinting. "I have a mission."

"You'll fail," he called after her, amusement never leaving his tone. "It's like a game. Fate has made it so that you will never succeed."

"I'll save him." She said, determination burning.

"You'll fail." He told her again, smile playing on his lips as he started to laugh manically. "You always do."


End file.
